poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen
Stephen, '''nicknamed "'''The Rocket", is owned by Sir Robert Norramby and is one of the oldest engines on Sodor. is the second main proatgonist in the movie, King of the Railway. Bio Stephen is one of the earliest engines ever built. Newer engines may be faster and stronger than Stephen, but what he lacks in terms of strength or speed, he makes up for with his positive spirit, sense of humour, and knowledge. He used to work at docks and in mines, but now works as a tour-guide at Ulfstead Castle. He can often be seen pulling an open-topped carriage and was trapped in the Ulfstead Mine where he discovered King Godred's long lost crown in time for the opening of the castle. In the seventeenth season, he gave Percy a lucky horseshoe when he was having bad luck, helped him trick James and took the Afternoon Tea Express. Personality Stephen is a jolly old engine with a positive attitude and a good sense of humour. He is a good-hearted and quick-witted engine, and will not take any nonsense from engines like Spencer or Diesel. Some of the smaller engines look up to him for advice, and he is always willing to get the job done. Tigger refers to him as "Stephey boy", which he likes that nickname a lot. Main Weaponary Engine *1800's Colt Gatling Gun Trainsformer *Knight's sword *Knight's battle ax *Lance *Crossbow *Mace *Musket rifle Trivia *Stephen met Twilight Sparkle, Ash Ketchum and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway. At the end, his new best friends are Pikachu, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Heckle and Jeckle. *Stephen will meet Winnie the Pooh, Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Princess Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Pooh, Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway. At the end, his new best friends are Piglet, , Pikachu, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Heckle and Jeckle. *Stephen will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway - the Movie. At the end, his new best friends are . *Stephen will make his first guest starring appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen. *Stephen is also the Rocket's brother. *Stephen is also best friends with Filthy Rich. *Stephen, along with Melody and Vanellope von Schweetz, will become a new member and helper of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *Stephen will guest star Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park and great trapped in the park with Dr. Grant, the CMC, Spike, Lex, Tim, Willy, Mako, The Miner trains, and Shai-Shay and appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III . Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Brothers Category:Tender Engines Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Autobots Category:Alicorns Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Kings Category:Trainsformers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Axmen Category:Knights Category:Riflemen Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:Trainbots Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Gallery Stepehn before restoration.png|Stephen before restoration Stephen with CMC logo.png|Stephen with CMC logo Stephen Alicorn.png|King Stephen as an Alicorn Stephen with a gatling gun.png|Stephen with a gatling gun Stephen Trainsformer.png|Stephen as a Trainsformer Knight Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Brothers Category:Tender Engines Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Autobots Category:Alicorns Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Kings Category:Trainsformers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Axmen Category:Knights Category:Riflemen Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:Trainbots Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team